edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo is the Valentine's Day special of Ed, Edd n Eddy, though it is considered a part of season 5. This episode deals with Edd and May Kanker falling in love with each other after Edd gives her a valentine when Ed rejected hers. Plot Part One It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air at Peach Creek Jr. High – or at least it is for May Kanker, for while she and her sisters wait outside Principal Antonucci's office May busies herself with a hand-drawn valentine for her sweet baboo, Big Ed, the bestest boyfriend ever! Or is he? Down another hallway Ed is less than enthused at the prospect of Valentine's Day and all those scary, mushy girls – never fear though for he's thought ahead and is armed with a full battery of anti-girl defenses! Meanwhile Edd and Eddy have made Valentine's Day preparations of their own, which in Eddy's case means coming up with a way to cash in on all that gushy stuff while Edd in turn embraces the holiday as a chance to conquer that 'upchuck of apprehension' and proclaim one's feelings to that special someone. He's even got valentines for his best pals, those Great Minds of Science cards aren't just for girls, you know. But while Ed is duly impressed with Double D's card his reaction when May shows up to deliver hers isn't quite what she'd hoped for and before long Ed is nowhere to be seen while Hall-Monitor Kevin is handing out detentions to Eddy AND Edd. Poor Edd's as upset as you'd expect at this first-ever detention and to make matters worse, on his way to class he comes across May crying in a closet and of course he just CAN'T leave her like that no matter how late he's going to be. His soft side takes over long enough to hand her a hastily-amended valentine to make up for Ed's not-so-amorous ways but it's too bad for him that he rushed off to class just then or he might have at least had advance warning, for between that card of his and a little help from some suspiciously familiar Cupids May has soon forgotten all about Big Ed and now has her heart set on a certain Head-in-Sock Ed-boy! Back in science lab Edd's trying to learn and getting no help at all from Ed and Eddy who are of course too busy with their own fun to take an interest in the day's assignment. That leaves the perfect opening for May to float on up to Edd and ask to be his lab partner – Edd's more than a little alarmed and even an unexpected burst of intellect on May's part doesn't seem to be putting him at ease, but wouldn't you know that's just when those darned mischievous mountain imps show up to shoot him with a heart-tipped arrow of his own and before you know it Edd too is wallowing in the hearts-and-flowers depths of true Valentine's Day love. Part Two Infatuation takes center stage in Part Two despite Rolf's growing disquiet – he smells something amiss and this time it's really not Papa's back hair vest! But the others are all oblivious to the danger at hand, especially Edd and May who have eyes only for one another in gym and art class alike. Not even a climb up the gym rope under Kevin's watchful glare can ruin Edd's blissful mood although of course Ed and Eddy are more than happy to give it a go which is why before long Edd's been slam-dunked by an over-playful Ed and left out-cold on the gym floor. Never fear though, for his turtledove's gaze can heal all wounds and as Nazz, Kevin, and the Kanker Sisters all look on in disbelief and/or disgust Edd and May indulge in a little besotted hand holding on a convenient gym mat. In next period's art class we see that Marie is taking the whole thing in stride – well, at least she's only drawing herself shoving May off a cliff (so far!). None of that matters to May, though, as once again she and Edd are too busy exchanging gazes and squirrelly love notes to have time to worry about their friends – which might be why Eddy's able to work his counterfeiting scam without any of Edd's usual ethical protests. When this scam goes wrong, though – thanks to Ed's help and Double D's distinct lack thereof – Eddy finally catches on that there's something wrong with his pal and as an ink-soaked Edd and May head off to partake in shared stain remover we're left with remaining Eds and Kankers glaring suspiciously at one another from across the room. Part Three Something fishy is going on with Double D and Eddy's determined to get to the bottom of it, which is why Part Three starts with him picking open Edd's locker to see just what the heck ol' Sock-head's been hiding – and Eddy is not happy with what he finds! Those books on the ins and outs of romance are just as incriminating as what Lee and Marie discover in May's locker for what could be a more telltale sign of Edd's amorous feelings for May than that freshly-laundered sock he's given her? Enough is enough for Ed-boy and Kanker alike, and the battle draws nigh... In the lunchroom Jonny plays happily with the heart-shaped jellies while Nazz and Kevin exchange valentines – in fact the only one not getting into the spirit of things is Rolf; already unnerved by the horrible fate that's befallen the Ed-boy he's doing his best to warn the others but nobody's listening. Meanwhile the Eds (minus Edd) and Kankers (minus May) square off to demand their Double D and their May back, and the ensuing food-fight ends only when 'Cupid Sarah' and 'Cupid Jimmy' try to fix things by ... breaking the spell? No, they shower the cafeteria with arrows and before you can say "Foxy Momma!" everyone's mooning over someone – oh what a tangled web! Rolf's the only one unaffected and he's had more than enough, it's time to put a halt to those accursed underlings of Valhalla and he knows just how to do it. So two very painful-looking lemon-juiced eyes later he can finally see his enemies and summarily disposes of them by hitting them with a mop and throwing them out the window; next on order is to restore his peers to normal and soon everyone is doused in filthy mop water and wondering just what the heck happened, even Edd and May are themselves once more and returned to their rightful groups. So much for romance! Or is it? The final scene has the Eds (well, Ed and Edd) in detention cleaning up Valentine's Day litter while Eddy looks on and Edd frets about this unsightly mark on his otherwise impeccable school record. Eddy thinks he should be more concerned about his reputation and poor Edd practically melts with mortification as his pals tease him – but that doesn't stop him from getting just a little googly-eyed when he finds May's love note poking out from beneath his hat. While his friends are distracted with some oniony antics sentimental Double D carefully returns the note to its hiding place beneath his hat – is he still harboring some spark of May-happiness or is that just his usual sentimentality taking charge once more? Only time will tell, but for now he's content to stash it away and join Ed for a rare shot at getting the best of Eddy – somehow I think Eddy's going to need more than a trip to the school nurse after this one's over! Quotes *'Ed': explosion "Pink belly!" Eddy: "Oh, way to go numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" ---- *'Marie': Lee throws two hot dogs in Eddy's eyes "Oh look Lee, Wiener eyes!" ---- *'Rolf': "The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored! Thank you." ---- *'Rolf': "Be gone! Cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Jimmy (Cupid): "Ooops, we missed one Cupid Sarah." Rolf: up on a table "Rolf awaits your response!" cupids fire arrows, Rolf blocks them with the mop and then bangs it into the table and the arrows falls off Rolf: "You tickle Rolf's radish." ---- *'Ed': "Girls hate toe nails, Eddy." ---- *'Marie': "Let me see that!" Jonny: "No, I can't! It's against squirrel policy!" Marie: "Give me it"! Jonny: "Nuts to you!" [eats letter] Marie: "You're such a weirdo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Girls don't bite, stupid! They just slowly nag you to death!" ---- *'May': adoringly as Edd 'climbs' the rope in gym "I wanna wear his beanie." Lee: "What the hecks she talking about?" Marie: "Look at her face, she's probably constipated again." ---- *'Marie': to pound Eddy "You've got 3 seconds to tell us where she's at! One … two – " Eddy: "Hey, isn't that an abandoned car axle?" Marie: Eddy and whirling around "Where?" walloped with a sandwich ---- *'Eddy': into the hallway, happy "Let's learn! Last one to class is a---''surprised'' "What am I saying?" ---- *'Ed': onion "Love is like an onion, Eddy. The more you peel away it's layers the more it stinks." ---- *'May': "Speak to me lamb chop, are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Trivia *This is the first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High. *Early in the special, May just shows up at Eddy's kissing stand just to be with Ed by herself, this marks the first (and possibly the only) time a Kanker Sister separates from the other sisters as they are hardly seen apart. *The special seems to make fans see there is more to May's character. *In this episode, the Eds are in high school, but for the rest of the series, they're in middle school (junior high). *They are a couple of names on a chalkboard in the background which include Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth, Raphael, Avery and Antonucci. Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth and Raphael are (or were) all famous artists. Avery probably refers to Tex Avery, classic cartoonist an Antonucci refers to Danny Antonucci the creator of the show. *Apparently, Ed and Eddy get at least two detentions a week. *When Kevin comes and gives Double D a detention, look at the rubbish on the floor from Ed's Locker,: it's the Reverse Psychology book from the episode "A Twist of Ed"! *After May and Double D "fall in love" and the other sisters go through May's locker, you can see a photo of Double-D's face put over a picture of Ed and also a picture of Double D's butt. *The scene where Nazz and Jonny share a spaghetti strand is a reference to Lady and the Tramp. *When the kids are in science class Marie and Lee Kanker where giggling at an Anatomy book. *In this episode, Eddy and Ed try to counterfeit their own money. They probably got this idea from the "Ed-Dollar" from Laugh Ed Laugh. *The Kankers never actually attack the Eds in kisses in this episode even though they have a major role. *The Adults would have obviously noticed the food fight and give a numerous amount of detentions to the kids. *For some reason, this episode takes place before the episde Out with the Old, In with the Ed, where school OFFICIALY starts. *Did you notice the name of the principal of the school? Principal Antonucci! *The list of passions in this episode: ** Edd and May; ** Kevin and Lee; ** Jonny and Nazz; ** Eddy and Plank; ** Ed and a sandwich; ** Marie and Rolf (who didn't fall in love with her) Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles